


Don't write checks your dick can't cash

by SunflowerPirateWriting



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPirateWriting/pseuds/SunflowerPirateWriting
Summary: Tumblr prompt:"Don't write checks your dick can't cash."Caleb and Mollymauk





	1. Chapter 1

“It's just a simple question, I don't see what the big deal is??” Jester said in defense, but her grin really drove home that she was not ashamed at all of this situation.

Fjord just gave her a look, “You can't just ask people out of the blue if they've lost their virginity yet.” He tried to keep his voice down, but at this point it was more of a stage whisper. No one in the tavern seemed to be giving the odd group of travellers the time of day though, luckily. So they were free to very loudly whisper this entirely not surprising conversation started by their cleric.

Jester just made a horse like sound as she blew air past her lips, shrugging and keeping her eyes on Fjord. “Are you saying you haven't??”

At that, Fjord crossed his arms and sighed, “I have already, it's been stated before.. but I'm not gonna talk about it anymore than that.” The man seemed like he meant that last part so Jester moved on. Though by moved on, we mean she immediately turned to Molly with wide eyes and a knowing grin.

Molly chuckled and casually waved his hand in the air, the light of the inn torches reflecting off his jewelry, “My dear you already know the answer to that.” Jester giggled while the rest of the party rolled their eyes with a groan, except Yasha, who was obviously used to this type of Molly based shenanigans by now.

“I would consider myself quite the dazzler and a master of leaving them wanting more.” Molly boasted, gesturing in that way he did, with flourish and showmanship. At least, as much as he could do while leaning back in his chair, grinning at his fellow tiefling.

Caleb was flipping through the pages of his book, finding it much more interesting to look at than to give in to this talk about their party’s sex life. But, being around these types of people, their habits tend to rub off on you, and Caleb couldn't stop his mouth from saying, “Don't write checks your dick can't cash…”

It took a moment before Caleb realized that the table had gone quiet; the bustle of the tavern the only noise. He looked up from his book and froze when he saw all eyes on him. Fjord and Nott were staring at him in surprise, Jester was grinning like a madwoman, Yasha and Beau had their eyebrows raised in surprise but seemed impressed, and Molly… oh Molly… had his eyes wide and a long closed mouth smile on his face. Caleb immediately felt his face heat up as the weight of his words finally breached through to his brain.

“Oh…” He mumbled out as he glanced down and slowly brought his book up to cover his face. No one said anything, and all Caleb heard was the sound of a chair being pushed along the floor, footsteps moving around the table and Molly’s voice by his ear,

“Well, if you need proof, then I'd be happy to let you take some samples.” Before the presence was gone and he heard Molly walk in the direction of the stairs, his footsteps disappearing from the distance.

Caleb swallowed and lowered his book, his eyes moving up to see everyone either looking at where Molly exited, or staring at Caleb with glints in their eyes.

The dirty ginger just gripped his book tightly before closing it and getting up, “I am going to bed…” He mumbled and turned towards the stairs, hearing Beau yell from behind, “Oh yeah I bet you are!”

If anyone else said anything, he didn't hear, because he had already rushed out of the main room and up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up/morning after

Caleb stood outside the door for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. He already felt uneasy from the unexpected invitation, but now he was keeping Molly waiting with the expectation of something happening. Gods, he was a mess.

The wizard ran his hands through his hair in a few nervous strokes before letting them fall to his side. “Okay, okay, okay…” Caleb mumbled to himself, leaning his head left to right and hopping a bit on his feet as if to hype himself up for a big event. “You can do this, ja?” He asked himself, a small smile on his face.

His hand moved to lightly knock his knuckles against the wooden door. Though as soon as the sound came, Caleb’s smile went and a look of panic came over his features. “Nein, nope, nevermind--" He sputtered out, turning on his heel to try and quickly leave so he can go hide in his room.

Unfortunately, Molly was as quick as he was agile, and the room door opened. Caleb looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but stare. Molly wasn't wearing his coat and he was leaning against the door frame, one arm resting above his head and a hand on his hip.

Molly took no shame in letting his eyes roam over Caleb and a smirk appear on his face, “Come to collect your evidence?” He asked playfully, his tail flicking back and forth.

Caleb’s eyes widened and he quickly turned his head away, still not turning to face Molly. “I uh.. sorry, the joke was funny, but I.. I should head to my room, goodnight.” He rushed his words and began to walk before Molly speaking caused him pause.

“Whoa, hey now, who said anything about a joke?” Molly leaned off the door frame and stood straight, giving Caleb an amused look with an underlying look of concern. Caleb glanced over his shoulder and Molly continued, “My offer was completely genuine Caleb.. I want you in here… if it's something you're okay with, of course.”

Caleb felt his body stiffen with the sincerity in Molly’s voice; he was being serious. He slowly, uncertainly, turned his body so he was facing the tiefling fully. It took a moment for Caleb to collect his thoughts, fiddling with the edge of one of his books that were securely in his holsters. He swallowed a bit, “Are.. you are sure?” Caleb did his best to keep eye contact, but found himself glancing away every so often at something other than those bright reds.

Molly gave Caleb a soft smile and reached out, gently taking Caleb’s hand. The grip was soft enough that Caleb could pull away if he wanted to, but he didn't. He actually put some pressure on Molly’s hand in a sort of light hand hold. “As sure as I've ever been about anything, darling.” Molly lifted Caleb’s hand to press a soft kiss to the back of it before walking backwards to the room, tugging lightly on Caleb’s hand. Without any more hesitation, Caleb allowed himself to be pulled into the room, the door closing behind him.

***

The sun shined through the window of the inn room, hitting Caleb directly in the face and causing him to wince a bit. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes, moving his head back to try and get out of the light. At some point he tried to turn over but felt a weight around his side. He looked down to see a brightly tattooed, purple arm, wrapped securely around his naked waist and originating from behind him.

Caleb turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the sleeping man behind him, cuddled into his back. After a few blinks and a lot of his brain playing catch up, Caleb remembered exactly what happened last night. He let out a soft breath and laid there still, taking the time to come to terms with the fact that last night actually happened.

It wasn't long before he felt Mollymauk start to move. Caleb turned so he could lay on his side, facing Molly and waiting for the other to wake up.

As soon as Molly’s eyes opened, the reds locked onto blues and a tired smile came across his face. “Well… I think I could get used to waking up to such a beautiful view..” His tired smile turned a bit more dopey at his own endearment.

Caleb just chuckled and scooted a bit closer, feeling Molly’s arm tighten around his waist. “You do leave people wanting more… I believe those were your words.” Molly laughed and leaned over, leaving a soft kiss on Caleb’s lips before pulling away, “Ah yes.. but you definitely have left me wanting more…”

There was an obvious flush to Caleb’s cheeks at this point, “Oh really?” He asked, not sure if that was a joke or if Molly was being serious.

Molly just nodded, “Mhm..” His free hand moved to reach up and twirl some of Caleb’s hair around his finger, “How about I take you to dinner tonight?”

Caleb’s eyelids fluttered in surprise, “You mean.. on a date? You are asking me out?”

“Yup.. like I said, you leave me wanting more… and I am not just talking physically, Caleb.” Molly reassured, “Your mind, your personality.. every bit of you is beautiful and I'd be lying if I said I haven't been interested in you for awhile…”

That threw Caleb for a loop the most, unsure of what to make of this situation, but not being able to deny that he had been interested in Molly as well. He nodded a bit, “I'm a lot to handle Mollymauk… there's… a lot of baggage… emotionally and mentally… I don't want you to have to waste your time on that burden…”

Molly just pulled Caleb closer with his arm, “It's not a burden, I'm not wasting my time… and baggage is easier to carry with help… I'm set in stone with this Caleb, all I need is to hear it from you.”

Caleb felt his breath get caught; never had he thought he would have a chance at something like this and he was at a loss for words. Molly, bless his heart, waited patiently for Caleb to respond.

Finally, Caleb managed to speak, “I… okay.. ja, I will go to dinner with you tonight..”

Molly just grinned and moved himself forward to press his chest against Caleb’s and kiss the man, softly but with feeling. Caleb happily returned it, his own arms wrapping themselves around Molly’s shoulders, a smile ever present on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at sunflowerpiratewriting.tumblr.com


End file.
